biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース) is a Dragon Ball video game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. The game uses many elements from the 2010 Dragonball Online game. Tied in with the character creation revealed earlier this month, you as the player will take on the role of the “Future Warrior” who travels to various points in Dragon Ball‘s history to do battle with legendary warriors. Overview 'Development' Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, shortened as Dragon Ball XV, is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game released on home consoles since Dimps' first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game, and the first fighting game developed by Dimps to feature full 3D battles similar to the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series). This was originally known as Dragon Ball New Project, until the actual title was revealed on June 10, 2014. The Greek word Xenoverse in the title is used to mean "uncharted territory". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, all of the major DRAGON BALL’s species will be available as a basis for the players’ avatars, among them we can already count: Earthling, Majin, Namekian and SAIYAN! After Trunks summons the player’s Avatar, he will have to go through a series of tests! Is Trunks checking if the hero is worthy enough fulfil his quest? Whether the Hero succeeds or not in this deadly test, he will be able to gather with other online players in the futuristic hub: Toki Toki City! And in case you forgot, we will be holding a Closed Beta Test in the future! More details on this Closed Beta test and the game will be revealed within the next weeks! 'Gameplay' Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse has dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. The players have some freedom to explore the planet Earth as it exists in the Dragon Ball (franchise) along with a handful of other locations, including a mysterious new city which is the point of origin for the game's new character. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increased over the course of each match. The same goes for other multi-form fighters like Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse also include unique gameplay features proper to this generation of consoles. In a similar fashion to Battle of Z, there can be more than 1v1 in battle. There will be also be no Quicktime Events in battle and there will be cancels for special attacks. Expanding upon Trunks' role in the game, he calls the Time Patrol warriors to him to deal with the problem of time itself. You will fly to a variety of Ages from the future city “Timetropolis” (トキトキ都 tokitoki-to), a city in the sky from which there is a way to fly to the world’s different eras; apparently, the warriors patrolling time gather here. You will be able to choose your character’s gender and beginning appearance, then customize their looks with a variety of parts, at least some of which are obtained over the course of playing the game (including both equipment and items). Three possible characters are showcased: two male Saiyans, and one female Saiyan. The male characters are used to demonstrate how your character can range from “smart” to “macho” while, for the female character, it points out the color of her hair and clothes and notes that she seems energetic. The female Saiyan is also shown in a screen shot becoming a Super Saiyan in a fight against Vegeta 'Features' ' ' * Next Gen - Relive your favorite DBZ moments on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One! Also will be released on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. * Improved Gameplay - discover fast paced and powerful battles await, including real-time transformation! * 2v2 Gameplay - team up and fight with an ally to take on your foes! * Strong immersion - inspired from one of the most famous series ever created. * New world setup: a clock that once had stopped will start to tick again in an enigmatic and futurist city! * Original Battles - take part in epic fights against ferocious enemies such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and much more! * Unknown fighter: look at him with its scouter… who is he? * The player will be summoned by Trunks through the power of Shenlong for him to test your abilities out * A network beta test for the game will take place at some point in the future. 'Universe Mode' In this mode, the player creates a Dragon Ball history unknown to all by their own hand. In the action-packed battles, overwhelmingly intense, awe-inspiring fights await. Early promotions for the game draw attention to a mysterious figure watching the first battle between Goku and Vegeta from the shadows, and pose the question as to who he is and what this means. With red hair, a scouter, and the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve, this character is referred to as Future Warrior, and he is someone who has come back to intervene in the legendary battles of the series. Bandai Namco does note that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series. Two new areas are also introduced in the game: the Time Storage Vault which is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it. Standing next to the Time Storage Vault is none other than Future Trunks, the warrior who once came back to the past to save his future, and he is wearing clothes similar to the ones he wears as Time Patrol Trunks in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Bandai Namco announced that the Time Machine, hourglass, and other features in these futuristic locales all tie together. In an interview from the Japan Expo, it was revealed that story mode will be called “Universe Mode”. Custom Characters Dragon Ball Xenoverse will allow players to create their own custom character and take their avatar into the to participate in some of Dragon Ball’s most famous battles and adventures. Players will have a wide variety of customization options to choose from including physical features from the Earthling, Majin, and Namekian races to name a few. Once you create your characters, you’ll be summon by Trunks to complete a series of challenges to begin your path in this Dragon Ball adventure starting in the hub area, Toki Toki City. You will have the ability to create a character with different skin colours, genders and races. Choose your own variety of clothing, accessories and hair styles. Characters In the character select screen there are 6 pages. Since there are a total of 21 characters in one page, the game could have a maximum of 126 characters. * Future Warrior (Base, Super Saiyan) * Mysterious character * Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Kid Gohan * Piccolo * Krillin * Tien Shinhan * Yamcha * Future Trunks (Base) * Android 17 * Android 18 * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) * Nappa * Guldo * Frieza (100% Power) * Cell (Perfect Form) * Super Buu (Base) * Kid Buu *Custom character (Earthling) (Male, Female) *Custom character (Majin) (Male, Female) *Custom character (Namekian) Battle stages There will be at least twenty four different maps. The ones that have been revealed thus far are: * Gizard Wasteland * Planet Namek * Ruined Planet Namek * Cell Games Arena * Sacred World of the Kais * Time Storage Vault * Futuristic City * Toki Toki City Trivias *Dragonball Xenoverse is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game for home consoles since Dimps' 2002 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai on the Playstation 2. Coincidentally the XV, the official abbreviation for Xenoverse, also stands as the Roman numeral for 15. Gallery Dragon Ball Xenoverse logo.png|Main Logo. DBNPScan(2014VJump7).jpg|Extra Junk. DBXN Vegeta and Nappa.png|Saiyan Saga! FPFrieza(DBXV).jpg|I've Blown Up Many Planets While Laughing. FPFriezaPunchedBySSGoku(DBNP).jpg|Goku Punch. Future Warrior, Guldo and Krillin on Namek.jpg|Don't Mind Me. Future Warrior and Yamcha.jpg|Open World. Future Warrior fires a Special Beam Cannon.jpg|Over Power Up. Future Warrior interacting with Yamcha in a city.jpg|Got To See To My Car. Future Warrior with Piccolo and Gohan.jpg|Block The Attacks For You. FutureWarriorArt.jpg|Check It. Goku and Piccolo and Krillin and Kid Gohan.jpg|HD We Like So Much. Goku and Piccolo in the scouter of the Future Warrior.jpg|Over 9. GokuVsVegetaSpied(DBNP).jpg|Kaboom. GokuXenoverseArt.jpg|Goku Much. Kaioken Goku.jpg|Kiao Ki. MysterousCity(DBXV).jpg|Level. NHTC(DBNP).jpg|Open Garden. Ssj3 Goku.jpg|SSJ3. Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Warrior battle Androids 17 and 18.jpg|18 Is HOT. The Time Storage Vault.jpg|More Levels. Time Patrol Trunks and Future Warrior.jpg|Oh You See these N.W.A CDs I Owned You. V Jump Scan translated.jpg VegetaVsGoku(DBXV).jpg|This Will Take Ten Episodes! Xenoverse Scan 3.jpg|Magazine. Xenoverse Scan 3 Pt 2.jpg|Low Scan. XenoverseNewFighterArt.jpg|Back End. QTEBD6.jpg|Swing. Way3.jpg|Battle Of Z Part 2. Sword1.jpg|New Sword. HottttWave.jpg|Hot. Future_Warrior_preparingtotransform.jpg|18 You Sexy. Female_Earthling.jpg|We Get To Make Her. Namekian_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|We Get To Make Him. Female_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|We Get To Name Her. Male_Majin_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|We Get To Name Him. Male_Earthling_custom_character_xenoverse.jpg|Who Are You, Sir? AXV2015.jpg|Bunch Of Heads We Can Use. NFrnDde2015.jpg|New Looks. xenoverse_2014-08-21_3.jpg|Extra Options. xenoverse_2014-08-21_4.jpg|Shirtless. xenoverse_2014-08-21_2.jpg|Saturday Lunch. xenoverse_2014-08-21_1.jpg|Hot Bot. vjump_oct2014_xenoverse_1.jpg|HD Scan. DBXattack.jpg DBXattavkk.jpg DBXkikik.jpg kieDBX.jpg Extra Links *[http://dbx.bngames.net/ Dragon Ball New Project official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.uk/index.php/product/dragon-ball-xenoverse/playstation-4 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse page, bandainamcogames.co.uk] (English) *E3 2014 Trailer (Wikia library) *http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2014/08/20/dragon-ball-xenoverse-updates-october-2014-v-jump/ *http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2014/08/21/dragon-ball-xenoverse-updated-original-character-screen-shots/ Category:Dragonball Z Category:Dragonball GT Category:Playstation 4 Category:Xbox One